


Dirty Little Slut

by andabatae



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Condoms, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Ben Solo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Play, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oh my god they were bdsm enthusiast roommates, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Roommates, Sex Toys, Shoe Humping, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Rey, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big dick ben solo, rey is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Size Queen Rey hasn't gotten laid in months and is beyond frustrated. It doesn't help that her surly roommate, Ben, is exactly the type of big, dominant man she's attracted to. He's never seemed interested in her, though.Until one day, when Ben finds her sitting in a pile of unused Magnum condoms, frantically swiping through Tinder... and offers her a solution to her problem.---Pure, unadulterated filth.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 102
Kudos: 1168
Collections: The Perfect Date - Pink Ladies Spring Exchange





	Dirty Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artiowritestrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowritestrash/gifts), [AppalachianCold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppalachianCold/gifts).



> This is a gift for two people! I wrote this fic for Artio for the Pink Ladies The Perfect Date exchange, but AppalachianCold prompted this deliciousness, so she gets half of it :) Love you both! This exchange is chaos!
> 
> This dirty talk comes with a healthy dose of degradation, so if that isn't your jam, don't read! Everything is consensual, and both parties enjoy the kinkiness very much.
> 
> This will come off anon on April 25th! If anyone has a suspicion of who I am before then... I'd love to hear it 😉 This isn't my first smut rodeo, but it is the filthiest thing I've written in a while.

“Fuck!” Rey tossed her phone across the room and buried her head in her hands. Another swipe, another disaster. This one hadn’t even waited for her to say “hello” before sending her the world’s most disappointing dick pic.

She jumped at the knock on her bedroom door. It was already cracked open, and the force of the knocking opened it further. She quickly scrambled to conceal the pile of gold-wrappered Magnum condoms strewn around where she sat cross-legged on the floor.

“Yes?” she asked, tugging a blanket over the incriminating pile.

Her roommate, Ben, stood in the doorway, a weird look on his face. His eyes drifted from the blanket bunched in front of her to the phone lying near the door. “Is everything okay?” he asked. “I heard a thump.”

His deep voice sent a shiver racing through her. Damn her for having the most attractive Craigslist roommate of all time. She’d been so desperate for housing, she’d taken the room sight unseen, and now she was living with an actual sex god. A brooding, emotionally unavailable sex god who apparently had no interest in sexing her. Ben Solo gave off huge Dom energy, and it drove her nuts how badly she wanted him to turn that dark intensity on her.

“It’s fine,” she said, attempting to smile at him. It came out more like a grimace. “Just got frustrated and threw my phone.”

“Hm.” He crouched down and picked up the phone, then walked towards her, holding it out. Rey’s mouth actually watered as he came closer. His thick, muscular thighs strained against his dark jeans, and she swore she could see a very promising bulge…

When he cleared his throat, her eyes snapped back up to his. “Sorry,” she said, grabbing the phone as her cheeks flushed. “Just… not a great day.”

Rather than leave, he settled down on the floor next to her, his back braced against her bed frame, long legs stretched in front of him. “Want to talk about it?”

Rey’s lips parted in surprise. This was not normal Ben Solo behavior. Normally he left the apartment early, came back late, then grumped around the kitchen while he made himself a pretentious meal for one. He was the kind of guy who threw things when he was upset, then locked himself in his room to listen to melancholy Classical music, and he never joined Rey in her reality TV binges. Ben Solo simply did not interact, no matter how much Rey wanted him to.

“You don’t have to pretend to be interested,” she said, her verbal filter apparently discarded along with her phone.

He turned his head to look at her, eyebrows arching in surprise. “I am interested. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ben, you seem pissed off ninety percent of the time. We barely talk.”

“Because my fucking job was killing my life,” he muttered, raking a hand through his hair. Rey couldn’t help but notice how long and thick his fingers were. Jesus, he was massive. “And I’m just…” He heaved a sigh. “Not great with people.” He locked eyes with her, and Rey was captivated by the intensity in those honey-brown irises. “But you’re not just people,” he said. “You’re Rey.”

She wrinkled her nose. “What does that mean?”

“It means I want to know what’s up. Why you’ve been on Tinder every day this week—yeah, I saw you swiping at the breakfast table, you weren’t exactly subtle—and why you threw your phone, and why—” he yanked the blanket away from her surreptitious condom pile— “you’re sulking with a bunch of Magnum condoms.”

“Oh my God,” Rey said, burying her face in her hands. This was too mortifying to talk about with Ben Solo, her sexy as fuck, misanthropic roommate who absolutely could not solve her problem. She’d tried to entice him the first month they'd lived together, lounging around in her skimpiest outfits, but he’d seemed about as excited by her presence as a freelancer at tax time. “I was hoping you didn’t see that.”

“Yeah, well, I did.” There was a long, awkward pause, then Ben spoke again. “Come on, Rey. We’ve been living together for six months. You can tell me.”

Rey groaned. She absolutely should not tell her ridiculous hunk of a roommate that she was sexually frustrated to the point of committing violence. Even being near him and all that Dom energy was enough to make her skin flush and her heart race. But considering how intensely he was staring at her, she could tell he wasn’t going to let this drop. “Did you know it was National Horny Day recently?” she blurted.

His forehead furrowed. “No? That can’t be an official holiday.”

“I don’t care if it’s official. What matters is that everyone online has been thirsting and flirting and having hot fucking sex with their partners, and I’m sitting here on a nine-month dry spell, about to lose my mind.” The words tumbled out of her, and once the dam was breached, more confessions spilled out. “My restraints haven’t been used in years, I can’t remember the last time I got a good spanking, my toys have started malfunctioning and they can’t call me a dirty little slut anyway, and Rose fucking Tico just had to text me an hour ago telling me she swiped right on the biggest dick she’s ever seen.” Warming to the topic, she waved her hands wildly. “And not even one dick—two! She has this bi couple thirsting over her and wanting to give her unlimited orgasms, and they have the biggest fucking dicks and dirty mouths, and it isn’t fair when everyone I swipe right on has a pencil dick and the personality of a house plant.”

Ben’s mouth was open. He stared at her, and she couldn’t read the emotions darting over his long, severe face. “How do you know those men have big dicks?” he asked after a long pause.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Because she texted me the picture, duh.” She unlocked her phone. “Here, I’ll show you—”

“No.” He covered her hand with his. “You are not going to show me some random strangers’ penises.” His voice was hard and authoritative, and Rey shivered at the note of dominance in it. His fingers squeezed, clenching tightly around hers. “Tell me,” he ordered. “How many dick pics have you been getting, Rey?”

She bit her lip, captivated by the intense look in his eyes. He looked almost… angry. The thought made her imagine him bending her over a table and spanking her hard, furious at her for trying to play the slut. “A lot,” she confessed, instinctively lowering her chin so she could look up at him from under her lashes. “I hate the unsolicited ones, but I always ask for one if things seem promising.”

His jaw clenched, and a muscle flickered in his cheek. “And are you having sex with these men?”

She rolled her eyes. “Did you miss the part about the nine-month dry spell? I’ve been swiping furiously all week, and absolutely no one is capable of giving me the dicking down I need—”

He gripped her chin hard, and Rey stopped talking. His fingers dug into her cheeks. “Don’t be a brat,” he said, low and deadly. “Now tell me exactly what kind of dicking down you need.”

She squirmed, aroused by how controlling he was being. “I need them big,” she confessed, eyes darting to the Magnums. “Those are about to expire, and I never got to use any of them.” She’d learned she was a size queen early on in her sexual life, when none of the cocks she’d encountered had been big enough to fill her up. Only her biggest dildo could hit every spot she needed. She shifted again, trying to get pressure on her clit from her inseam. “And I need them to dominate me.”

A breath shuddered out of him. His grip tightened. “So you’re telling me you’re willing to risk your health and safety with internet strangers, all because you want a thick cock and someone to order you around?” When she didn’t immediately answer, he shook her face. “Answer me, Rey.”

Why did he care so much? He looked downright furious now, and the murderous expression was making her wet. She’d always liked dominant men, liked being told she was naughty before being pinned down and fucked hard, although no one had ever been able to fulfill those fantasies completely, either. “Yes,” she whispered.

His eyes drifted to her mouth, and he sneered. “What a greedy little slut.”

Rey gasped. Her pussy throbbed with arousal, but part of her was outraged he had the gall to talk to her like that after six months of disinterest. “You don’t get to call me that,” she said, glaring at him. “Only someone who’s fucking me properly does.”

“Is that so?” His smirk intensified, carving a divot in his cheek. “Tell me, Rey, has anyone ever fucked you properly?”

Wide-eyed, she slowly shook her head.

“I knew it,” he said, low and hard. “Knew it from the day you moved in. Do you remember? You were prancing around the kitchen in these tiny shorts, sucking on a beer bottle like you were imagining it was a cock. I knew then you were a dirty tease who’d never been taught her place.”

Her breath hitched. Maybe he had noticed her sexually, after all. Her eyes drifted down, and she gasped again when she saw the outline of an erection under his jeans. She licked her lips, and Ben chuckled.

“There it is,” he said. “Licking your lips like you’re imagining sucking the cum out of me.” He forced her head up, and she noticed his pupils were dilated, making his eyes seem darker than normal. “Were you trying to tease me, Rey? With those short shorts and that thin tank top? I could see your nipples through it, but I’m sure you know that already.” When she didn’t answer, he jostled her face again. “Tell me.”

“Yes,” she breathed. She was so wet, it was probably seeping through her shorts.

“I knew it.” His upper lip curled, and the hot, erotic disdain in his expression was doing criminal things to Rey. “You’ve been teasing me for months, trying to make me snap. And now this week, you had the gall to search Tinder right in front of me.”

Rey planted her hands on his chest and shoved, and he finally let go of her chin. She shot to her feet and glared down at him. “You don’t get to complain when you’re the one who made your disinterest in me clear. What, am I supposed to be celibate just because you are?” Her heart raced, and her skin felt hot. She was pushing a boundary with him, she could feel it, and the spots of red on his cheeks and the tic under his eye confirmed it. “You could have bent me over the kitchen counter the day I moved in, but you were too much of a coward. You probably have a needle dick and are jealous that I’m going to find a real man to fuck me—”

That did it. He surged to his feet and grabbed her, tugging her into his arms as his mouth crashed over hers. Rey whimpered at the onslaught, opening her lips to let him in. He kissed her so forcefully, her back bent in an arch, and if he hadn’t been supporting her with his forearm at her waist, she might have fallen over.

She kissed him back desperately, unleashing months of pent-up need. This fucking man was the reason she was so horny. His arms and his face and his hair and those lips had been in her fantasies for months, and now she knew he had a filthy fucking mouth…

“You,” he said, breaking away from her with a snarl, “have been driving me insane for months, brat.”

“Same, jackass,” she said, grabbing his hair and tugging, trying to get him down to her level.

His hand flew up to grip her wrist, the hold so tight she thought she might bruise. “Oh, no,” he said, staring at her with hot fury. “You will speak to me with respect, or you won’t speak at all.”

Rey gasped, although the threat made her pussy throb. “Who do you think you are?” she demanded.

“I,” Ben said, grinding his erection between her legs so hard the belt buckle bit into her belly, “am the man who’s finally going to fuck you the way you need it.”

She whimpered, and her knees wobbled. She could feel he was big through his jeans… but did she dare hope he was big enough? “Why didn’t you do this before?” she asked, rocking her hips to match his rough cadence. “Why now?”

That muscle under his eye twitched again. “Because I knew mastering you would be a full-time job, brat. But I just quit my job at the firm, and—”

“You quit your job?” Rey interrupted, gaping at him. He’d been working at that awful law firm, Palpatine, Snoke, Snoke, Snoke & Snoke, for eight years.

“Don’t interrupt me,” he said, releasing her wrist so he could tighten his fingers in her hair. He tugged, pulling her head back to reveal the long line of her neck. “I quit, and I was going to fuck you so nicely, but then you had to parade your Tinder conquests under my nose and show me your fucking condoms and tell me no one’s ever been able to fill you up right, like I wasn’t right here the whole fucking time…” He leaned in to kiss her neck, sucking hard just under her fluttering pulse. The kiss was followed by the sting of his teeth.

Rey moaned and clutched him closer. “I don’t want nice.”

She felt the curve of his smile against her neck. “I can tell,” he said. “No, you want a good spanking and to be called a dirty little slut, and you want to be so stuffed full of cock you can’t breathe. Right?”

Rey nodded, groaning at the sting as he held her hair tightly at the roots.

“Say it,” he demanded, biting her again. “Say you want it.”

“I want it,” she gasped. “I want to be your dirty little slut. I want you to use me so hard, I feel it for a week.”

He groaned. “Christ, Rey. If I’d had any idea…” He paused to kiss her hungrily, his tongue plunging into her mouth. When he broke away again, they were both panting. “No one’s ever been able to handle me,” he said. “In any way.”

A thrill went through Rey. “I can,” she said. “I can take all of it.”

“Good.”

They locked eyes, and Rey was astounded at the passion in Ben’s expression. He’d always been secretive and surly, his emotions locked up tight, but now… now he burned with so much fire, she thought they both might go up in flames. She licked her lips. “So how big are you?” she whispered.

A cocky grin spread over his face. “You’ll find out.” At that, he used his grip in her hair to push her to her knees. She eagerly went for his buckle, but he shook his head. “You don’t deserve that cock yet, my sweet whore. You have to earn it.”

She shivered all over. “I will,” she swore. “Anything you want, sir.” The honorific slipped out without conscious thought. He wasn’t Ben right now; he was the man who controlled her entire universe.

“Good.” He released her hair and stepped back, and Rey stayed exactly where he’d put her. Being on her knees for him felt fundamentally right. “First,” Ben said seriously, “I want you to know I respect you. If at any point you don’t want this or don’t like what I’m saying, the safe word is red. If anything’s starting to get to be too much, you say yellow. Green means you’re good. Got it?”

She nodded. “Green, yellow, red.” Her stomach swooped in excitement and trepidation at whatever was about to happen. “And thank you,” she said. “For telling me you respect me.”

He looked at her fondly. “Sex is sex. You and I both like it rough and dirty, but that doesn’t mean it always has to be like that. And it doesn’t bleed over into how I see you or treat you in everyday life.”

Her heart squeezed in her chest. “Same,” she said. “Now stop being so nice to me, or you’re going to kill the mood.”

He chuckled. “Greedy girl. All right.” He walked to the bed, then sat and patted his thigh. “Come here.” When she started to rise, he shook his head. “Crawl,” he ordered her.

Rey had never done something like this before. A hot, mortifying thrill went through her. He was looking down his nose at her, asking her to crawl like an animal. As her knees scraped over the carpet, she felt herself getting wetter.

This was what she’d always wanted but been unable to articulate. She wanted someone to take control. She wanted to fling herself headfirst into her secret fantasies and know someone was there who was strong enough to catch her.

“Hm.” His eyes traveled over her, then fixated on her hips. She arched her back to stick her ass out more, knowing it looked good in her tiny athletic shorts. “Look at you,” he murmured. “Flaunting yourself like a whore for me. You like the attention, don’t you, brat?”

She nodded.

“Say it,” he told her. “Tell me you’re a whore who loves the attention.”

She licked her lips. “I’m—I’m a whore who loves the attention.”

“I bet you’d love it if I made you do this in public. Strip you nude in the middle of the sidewalk and have you crawl towards me on your hands and knees. Everyone would see your wet pussy glistening in the sunlight. They’d know you’re a filthy slut.”

Rey gasped, and her pussy throbbed. She’d fantasized about having sex in public before, but never something that… deliciously degrading. “You would do that?” she asked, continuing her slow crawl towards him.

His eyes narrowed, and he bit his plush lower lip. “I’m a jealous man,” he said. “I don’t like sharing. So if all those people got to look at your pussy, I’d want them to know who that pussy belongs to. I’d mount you right there on the sidewalk, fuck you so hard you screamed. I’d make you come in front of all those strangers, and you’d like it, wouldn’t you? On your hands and knees, taking it like a bitch in heat?”

Rey moaned. “I would.”

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered. “But don’t you dare get up.”

Rey obeyed him, kneeling while she stripped off her tank top, then shimmying her shorts down over her hips. Her polka-dot panties went next, and then she planted herself on hands and knees again.

He stuck his foot out. He was dressed neatly, as always, in black Oxford shoes, dark jeans, and a black button-up. The leather Oxfords looked expensive. “Kiss my shoe,” he told her.

Rey leaned down and brushed her lips against the leather, inhaling the earthy, crisp scent. He took good care of his shoes, conditioning, polishing, and buffing them regularly. He was that meticulous in every aspect of his life, and the thought of all that obsessive attention fixated on her made her shiver.

“Good,” he said. “Now rub yourself on it.”

She looked up, wondering if she was understanding correctly. “Rub… what?”

He sighed, looking disappointed. “Your greedy little cunt, of course. Come on, Rey. You’re a desperate slut, you know you’re not picky.”

Rey flushed at the thought. His shoe was so nice… “I’m going to get it dirty.”

He nodded. “You will. Because that’s what you are—a dirty girl with a greedy cunt. You’re going to ruin the leather because you just can’t wait anymore… and then I’m going to have to punish you for it.”

Rey shivered. She wanted to be punished so, so badly. She knelt up, then carefully maneuvered herself until she was straddling his shoe, knees planted into the carpet on either side. She braced her hands on his knees as she lowered herself down. At the first brush of her pussy against the smooth leather, she groaned.

“That’s it,” Ben said. His eyes were lowered to half-mast. “Rub your pussy on it. Get it filthy wet.”

Rey obeyed, rocking her hips in short, sharp movements. The pressure wasn’t exactly what she needed—she needed fingers and a tongue and a long, thick cock—but sharp, shivering pleasure built between her legs with each pass. She was getting wetter by the second, and every movement released a filthy, slick sound into the air.

“That’s my whore,” Ben said, stroking her hair. His tone was fond. “So desperate, she doesn’t care what she comes on. You’d do this in public, too, wouldn’t you? Grind on my shoe, totally naked, while everyone stares and whispers. You wouldn’t care, you’d be so hungry for it.”

Rey made a choking sound and sped up. She was getting close, even though they’d barely begun. Between his deep voice and his words and the slick glide of her pussy over his shoe… “Gonna come,” she told him. “I’m such a slut, I can’t help it.”

He gripped her throat in one massive hand. “Stop moving,” he said.

“Wh-what?” Rey’s hips churned, grinding her clit into the leather. She was so close…

“Stop. Moving.” Each word was sharp as the crack of a whip. “Or you won’t get any cock at all.”

Rey froze. She whimpered when he shifted his foot, removing it from between her legs. She was left empty and throbbing, on the verge of release but with nothing to send her over the edge. “Please,” she begged. “Please make me come, sir.”

The grip on her throat tightened. Rey whimpered, looking up at him beseechingly, but he looked completely indifferent to her desperate state. “You don’t get to decide when to come,” he told her. “I decide. This is my pussy now, isn’t it?” When she didn’t answer right away, he scowled. “Isn’t it?”

“It’s yours,” Rey choked out. “Your pussy.”

“And I get to decide what to do to it.”

“Yes,” she said, leaning in to intensify the hold on her throat. “You decide.”

“Good.” He released her, then patted his knee. “You can climb up here now.”

Rey got to her feet. Her legs were wobbly, and she felt a sharp spike of anxiety at suddenly being taller than Ben. It didn’t feel right—she ought to be on her knees in front of him, letting him take whatever he wanted from her. She hurried to straddle his lap… but no, that didn’t feel right, either.

His lips quirked at her wide-eyed, panicked expression. “Not like that, sweetheart,” he said, stroking up and down her back gently. “Face down over my lap. Show me that round ass.”

“Oh!” Rey scrambled to obey, planting her elbows and knees on the bed on either side of his legs. Her ass was centered in his lap, available for whatever he wanted to do to it. She spread her legs, shivering when the cool air of the room brushed over her exposed pussy.

“This ass,” Ben said, squeezing one cheek, “has been tormenting me for the last six months.” His hand lifted, then returned with a sharp slap. Rey gasped at the sting, then tipped her hips up for more. “Did you know what you were doing to me, wearing those shorts all the time?” Ben groaned as he massaged her ass. “I’m sure you did, slut. You wanted me to look.”

His fingers danced between her legs, brushing over her inner thighs. Rey shivered with arousal. “Yes,” she told him. “I wanted you to look.”

He made a low, growling sound. “Well, I did. And I imagined it just like this—bare and waiting for me to turn it bright red.” His fingertip trailed up one cheek… then moved to circle the sensitive pucker of her asshole. Rey squirmed at the foreign sensation. “Dirty girl, has anyone ever been in here?”

“No,” she gasped against the sheet. “Never.” And she wanted it, she really did— ”But I need you in my pussy,” she said. “It’s so empty.”

“Poor thing,” he purred as his finger slid lower. He gently traced over the soaked folds of her sex. “But you haven’t taken your punishment yet.” His finger lifted, and then she felt the hot press of his hand against her ass cheek. She braced herself, knowing what was to come.

Ben rubbed her, then lifted his hand and spanked her. Rey gasped at the sharp sting. “This,” he said, “is for wearing these tiny fucking shorts all the time.” A spank on the other cheek. “This is for your thin shirts I can see your nipples through.” Another slap. “This is for being a filthy fucking tease. The way you suck on popsicles in front of me, and all those times you bent over at the waist to pick things up...”

Rey giggled. “So you did notice.” She’d tried to catch his attention more than once, and since she did yoga, it had been no problem to bend over right in front of him.

He spanked her again, hard enough to make her squirm. “Brat.”

Her ass was on fire, but the hot, painful flush felt incredible. She wanted more, more, more. She wanted him to spank her until she bruised, until she was weak and sobbing. “Is that all you’ve got?” she taunted.

Ben sucked in a breath, and Rey felt a primal thrill. She was pushing him towards his limits, and she couldn’t wait to see what happened when he snapped. “Whore,” he said, smacking her so hard she squeaked. “Slut,” he said, spanking the other cheek. “Little bitch.” The hit came on _bitch_ and made her cry out. “You like that, huh?” he asked. “Being punished for being mouthy?”

“I do,” she moaned, fisting her hands in the sheets. “I like it.”

“Figures,” he said, tracing his fingers gently over her throbbing ass. “A slut like you is never satisfied. You always want more.” He spanked her again… and again… and again… and again…

Rey gasped as the hail of blows continued. He was varying the points he hit, moving from the center of her cheeks to the sensitive spots where her thighs met her ass. Now that he was hitting her for real, she understood he’d been holding back before, easing her into it. She mewled and squirmed, loving and hating every brutal hit. Her ass throbbed, but the most delicious heat was spreading over her skin. Still, she wasn’t sure she could take much more. “Ben,” she gasped.

He paused. “What’s your color?”

It took her a moment to remember the safe words. “Yellow,” she said honestly. The spanking felt so fucking good, but it also burned in a way that was becoming overwhelming.

He rubbed both cheeks gently, easing the sting. “Thank you for telling me, sweetheart. Do you need all of it to stop?”

She shook her head, cheek brushing against the fabric. “Absolutely not. I’m just… I haven’t been spanked that hard before.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” she said, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look back over her shoulder at him. “It’s perfect. Just… just a yellow right now. And only on the spanking.”

His face relaxed. “All right, then,” he said, trailing his hand down between her legs again. “You were a good little slut and took the spanking so well… do you think you deserve a reward?”

Rey spread her legs as wide as they could go. “Yes, please.” She was wet and needy, desperate for a firm touch.

He made a tsking sound. “You still think you can dictate the rules.” He slapped her pussy with two straightened fingers. Rey gasped and jolted forward, then immediately shoved her hips back for more. When he hit her again, she moaned. “Greedy,” Ben said, trailing those fingers over her soaked folds. When he reached her clit, she cried out. “And so sensitive.”

He worked her mercilessly, sometimes spanking her clit, sometimes stroking it. Rey could feel the orgasm building, anticipation coiling hot between her legs. She bit her hand, trying not to make a sound. If he knew, he might take it away from her again…

He stopped touching her, and Rey couldn’t help but shout. “No!” She squirmed in his lap. “Please, sir.”

“Please what?” he asked, rubbing her lower back in soothing circles.

“Please let me come.” Her voice was soft and higher-pitched than normal. She rocked in his lap, whimpering as she tried to get any pressure against her clit. She was going to lose her mind. She felt desperate, out of control, needing more…

“No,” Ben said. “You haven’t earned it.”

Rey cried out. Tears beaded in her eyes. Whatever logical part of her brain had once existed was gone. All she knew was that Ben owned her, owned her orgasm, and she hadn’t been good enough to deserve it. “I’m sorry,” she gasped, writhing over him. “I’m so sorry, sir. I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll do anything you want—”

“Hey, hey,” he soothed, lifting her easily until she was straddling his lap, facing him. He wrapped his arms around her, and Rey buried her face in his shoulder. She ground against his lap, unable to help herself even though she knew she was getting his jeans wet. “What are you sorry for?” Ben asked in her ear.

It was almost impossible to think, but Rey did her best. “For teasing you,” she said, voice muffled by his shirt. “For looking at Tinder when I could have had you.”

“Good,” he said, voice rough. “The moment we’re done, you’re deleting Tinder.”

Rey nodded frantically. “I will,” she promised. “It’s just you for me from now on.”

The words settled between them, heavy and profound. It was so intense, but Rey couldn’t regret it. Ben was her Dom now, and he wanted her to tell the truth.

“You’re it for me, too,” he said, kissing her head. “Now lie back on the bed.”

Rey scrambled to obey, and Ben stood up to give her room. Her hair spilled over the pillow, tangled from his fingers, and her ass burned where it met the sheets. She spread her legs and reached for him, but he just looked at her, then down at his crotch. He made a tsking sound. “First you ruined my shoes, now you ruined my jeans. You just can’t seem to behave, can you, brat?”

Rey whined. “It’s your fault, you made me do it—” She broke off with a gasp as Ben leaned over her, planting a hand next to her head and glaring down at her.

“What did I say?” he growled. “You speak to me with respect, or you don’t speak at all.”

Rey looked up at him beseechingly. “I’m sorry. I’ll be good. Please let me come?”

He slowly shook his head. “Not yet, brat. Now tell me about your restraints.”

“Um, they’re attached to the bed frame. Under the mattress. The cuffs are in my nightstand.”

"You've been sleeping on top of this every night?" he asked as he reached under the mattress. "I guess it's what I would expect from a hungry bitch like you." He tugged out one black strap. “Arms out.”

She spread her arms and legs like a starfish, thrilled that she was finally going to be tied up. Her eyes were heavy-lidded as she watched Ben dig through her nightstand. He was going to find some other things in there…

He tossed four soft velcro cuffs on the bed, then reached in and dug out a few other items. “Quite the arsenal you have in here,” he said, tossing a small vibrator on the bed. A bottle of lube went on the nightstand… and then he straightened, holding a gleaming silver butt plug. He turned on her, expression thunderous. “You said no one had ever had your ass.”

She squirmed, delighted and a little scared of how upset he looked. “No one has,” she said, batting her eyes at him. “Except me.”

“Hm.” His jaw worked as he set the plug on her nightstand. “That’s too close to a lie, brat. I’ll need to punish you for this, too.”

She moaned in excitement. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’ve been so bad.”

“You have,” he said sternly. “But you’re a filthy slut; I can’t expect you to have any self-control.” He made quick work of securing her to the bed, strapping the cuffs to her wrists before clipping them to the restraints. Then he tightened the restraints until she was spread wide, unable to move any of her limbs more than a few inches. He looked down at her, satisfied. “I know what bitches like you need,” he said, trailing a finger down her sternum, between her breasts. “You need a firm hand.”

“Yes,” she said, arching her back as much as she was able to. “Teach me, sir.”

His lips tilted in a smirk. “Oh, I will.”

Then he turned and left the room.

Rey gaped at the door. Where had he gone? She waited for him to return… but he didn’t.

Long minutes passed while Rey fretted. She shifted, testing her bonds. “Hello?” she called. “Where are you?” Anxiety spiked. Had he left her here as some sort of punishment? Was he ever coming back, or would she have to extricate herself from this position somehow? Her pussy was wet and throbbing, so needy, and he’d just left her…

The door creaked open at last, and Rey exhaled in relief at the sight of Ben’s tall, broad form. He was still fully dressed, although he’d rolled up his sleeves to reveal his muscled forearms. He held a glass of ice water in one hand and a red necktie in the other.

Relief gave way to anger. “Where were you?” she demanded.

He raised his eyebrows as he set the glass on the nightstand. “Is that any way to talk to your Dominant?” he asked.

“You… you left me.” Her lower lip quivered. “I thought you wouldn’t come back.”

“Rey.” He fixed her with a firm stare. “Do you honestly think I’m the kind of man who would do something like that?”

“Well… no.” Ben always followed through on his obligations. Still, Rey frowned at him, feeling petulant and needy. “But you left me.”

“You’re just impatient,” he chided, leaning over her with the necktie. He tied it around her eyes, gently scooping her hair out of the way before setting her head back on the pillow. “You still think you’re in charge, don’t you? That you deserve me touching your pussy?”

“No,” she said. Without her sight, she felt hyper-aware of the soft sheets against her skin, the tug of the cuffs at her wrists when she shifted, the warm, deep sound of Ben’s voice.

“No, you don’t deserve me touching your pussy?” She could hear a smile in his voice. “I’m glad we agree.”

“Wait, no!” Rey protested. “No, I’m not in charge, but please, sir. I can’t take any more teasing.”

“If you really can’t, you know what to say. You have a safe word. Use it, and everything stops.”

Rey clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

Ben chuckled. “That’s what I thought.” His hand landed on her calf, and Rey twitched. “Easy,” he soothed, rubbing up and down. “Let me tell you what’s going to happen.” The deep rumble of his voice washed over her. “First, I’m going to touch you wherever and however I want. Not your pussy, though. You have to earn that.” When she whined, he shushed her. “I know whores like you only want one thing, but you need to learn your place. I’m going to teach you how to take orders.”

The hand on her calf trailed up, his touch getting lighter the closer he got to her pussy. His fingers were inches away when the touch lifted, and Rey moaned with want. She was spread so wide; she could only imagine how lewd she looked, wet, empty cunt on display for him.

She jolted when his fingers brushed lower, over her puckered asshole. “I’m going to touch this,” he told her. “First with my fingers, then with the plug. Some other day I’ll fuck your ass, too—but not yet.”

Rey shivered. She’d experimented with the plug a few times, hoping it would make her orgasms more intense, but she’d never tried anal play with anyone else. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” She could hear the satisfaction in his voice, then the shifting of his clothes as he moved away. The familiar sound of the lube cap popping open preceded a wet noise. The bed dipped as he knelt at her side. “All right,” he said. “Here we go.”

His lube-slicked fingers circled her asshole, and Rey squirmed under the light touch. Having someone else do this was far more stimulating than when she’d done it herself, and a shiver of pleasure went through her.

“You love this, don’t you?” Ben said. “My filthy whore, wanting to get her ass plugged and all her holes filled.” His finger pressed in slightly, the tip breaching the tight ring of muscle, and Rey gasped. “Shameless. I know this is what you were begging for every time you bent over in front of me.” The finger intruded more, then dragged back out. The stretch stung a little, but as he kept fucking her with his finger, her body relaxed. “There you go,” he said.

His finger disappeared, and then she heard a clinking sound as he unhooked the ankle cuffs from the restraints. “Knees up,” he said, sliding a pillow under her butt. Rey obeyed, feeling even more exposed. More lube drizzled over her hole, and then she felt the press of something cool and hard—the metal tip of the plug. “Relax,” Ben said when she tensed. “You can take it.”

Rey took a deep breath, then relaxed as much as she could. The plug pushed in slowly. Every centimeter stretched her further, and it stung, but she kept breathing. Finally, the thickest part was through, and her body sucked the plug in until the red jewel at the end was nestled between her cheeks.

“Gorgeous,” Ben said in a rough voice. “How’s that feel, slut?”

Rey shifted her hips, sighing at the pleasant fullness inside her ass. “Good,” she breathed. “I’m imagining how it’ll feel once your cock is in me, too.”

He groaned. “Fuck, you’re so filthy.” He tugged her ankles back down, then secured the cuffs again. The bed shifted once more as he settled between her legs. Rey waited breathlessly for whatever he was going to do next.

Hot air wafted over her pussy, and she shuddered. He was breathing on her, which meant his mouth must be just inches from where she wanted it. She bucked her hips, trying to get closer, trying to get his lips around her swollen clit.

He swatted her hip. “Bad girl,” he said. “You don’t deserve my mouth yet.” The warm air was interrupted by a stream of cool as he blew on her. Rey’s pussy and ass clenched, and the plug rubbed against her inner walls.

“You should see yourself right now,” he murmured, warm air puffing over her with each word. “Legs spread for me, pussy so wet it’s dripping onto the sheets. And the pretty little jewel between your cheeks…” He nudged it with his finger, and Rey moaned. “How do you like having your ass filled, brat?”

“I love it,” Rey said, rocking her hips again. She couldn’t stop moving, little twitches of her hips and tugs on her restraints. With her vision gone, all her attention was fixated on the spot between her legs where Ben was breathing on her, riling her up without even touching her. He blew cool air over her clit again, and she cried out.

“You’ll love it even more when my cock is in here,” he said, lightly brushing a finger over her pussy. She’d been waiting for that touch for so long that when it happened, she jolted like she’d been electrified. “My cock is huge, Rey. More than enough for your condom collection.” The tip of his finger dipped inside briefly, then back out to trace over her folds. “I’ll stuff your cunt so full, you’ll scream. I’ll stretch you like you’ve never been stretched.”

“Oh, God,” Rey said. “Please, sir, I need it.”

He chuckled. “Not yet.”

A buzzing noise started, and Rey jolted when he pressed her vibrator against her clit. "Oh, shit," she said, writhing in her bonds. "That's so good." She pointed her toes and arched her back, getting ready to explode—

He flicked the vibrator off and took it away.

"Noooo," she moaned, tugging on her cuffs. "I was so close."

"I know, brat," he said, tapping her clit once. "You need to learn how to be patient."

He shifted away, getting off the bed, and Rey made a noise of protest. She was dying, she needed his cock right now—

The melodic sound of ice cubes clinking against a glass was all the warning she got before something cold and wet brushed her nipple. Rey gasped and arched her back.

Ben circled her stiffened nipple with the ice cube, then dragged it over to the other, leaving a cold trail over her skin. “Your nipples are so hard,” he said. “You like being tied up and used, don’t you? Like being a pretty hole for me to fill, my own personal whore.”

“Yes,” she gasped. The sharp edge of cold hurt, but for some reason that just turned her on harder. He dragged it down her belly to the edge of her pubic hair. She was breathing so hard that the stray drops trembled and streaked down her ribs. When a stream of cool water trickled through her curls and down over her burning pussy, she shouted.

“That’s what bitches like you are good for,” he said, dragging the ice up her inner thigh while she mewled and squirmed. “To be fuck toys for men like me. I’m going to play with you as long as I want, use every hole if I want, and you’re going to beg me for every second of it like the nasty slut you are.”

“Yes, yes!” Her head thrashed on the pillow. Her blindfold slipped, and she had one moment to see Ben’s hot eyes fixed on her pussy before his head snapped up.

“None of that,” he said, securing the blindfold again. “Greedy girls don’t get to look.”

She could still see his burning, intense expression behind her eyelids, though. She felt shaken; no one had ever looked at her like that before, like he was starving and seconds away from devouring her. He looked like a fanatic worshipping at some dark altar.

The ice cube resumed its trail down her stomach. His free hand smacked the side of her breast, making her gasp. Another sharp slap made the soft mound jiggle, and then he spanked the other one twice in quick succession. The ice cube settled in her curls, cold rivulets trickling over her pussy as he kneaded her breasts. One hand was cold from holding the ice, the other hot as a flame in comparison, and the contrast was intoxicating. Ben pinched her nipples hard, and Rey gasped. They were drawn up tight from the cold, and the sharp pleasure-pain shot from her breasts down between her legs.

Tears gathered in Rey’s eyes as her cunt fluttered around nothing. She made soft, incoherent sounds as he kept pinching, twisting, and tugging on her nipples. Just when she thought she couldn’t take the combined sensations much longer, he stopped and removed the ice. She heard the rustle of it being tossed into her plastic-lined waste bin.

Ben’s hands started tracing over her arms and torso, mapping her out. “You did so good for me,” he said. “Time for a little reward, don’t you think?”

“Whatever you want, sir.” Her voice trembled on the words. She felt small and needy, a complete slave to his every whim.

“Finally, you’re learning.”

Rey held her breath, praying the reward would be what she was hoping for. The mattress sank under his weight… and then he licked a hot stripe over her exposed pussy.

Rey shouted, arms and legs jerking against the restraints. He licked her again, that broad, strong tongue working over every inch of her. He slid it between her folds, then actually pushed it inside her cunt, pumping it in an imitation of fucking while he prodded at the end of the plug in her ass, sending shocks of sensation through her. “Oh,” she moaned as the pleasure in her belly tightened. She was a grenade primed to go off, her orgasm inevitable if that tongue moved to her clit.

“You taste so good,” he groaned. “I’ve been dreaming about this for so long. About getting all that slick on my tongue and lips, lapping it up while you moan and cry.” He licked a circle around her clit, and Rey whimpered. “I’ll do this in public, too," he said. "Spread your lips wide so everyone can get a good look at your cunt, then stick my tongue in you so everyone can see what a nasty slut you turn into for me.”

“Yes,” she gasped. “Anything, anything…”

He hummed, and the sound vibrated through her tender flesh. Then his tongue darted over her clit again, massaging it with small, firm strokes. Rey twisted in her bonds, gasping and swearing as the pleasure built and built. Heat flushed over her skin, and then—

He stopped licking her.

“No!” she gasped, hips bucking as she sought her stolen orgasm. “Oh, God, please…”

The blindfold was ripped off, and Rey was confronted by Ben’s ferocious stare. She blinked away the tears that had collected at the corners of her eyes. God, he looked good: his cheeks were pink, his lips glossy and swollen. His hair fell messily over his forehead. She wanted to kiss him all over, to fall at his feet and beg for the right to put her mouth on him. She would suck him so well, earn that orgasm from him—

It took a moment for her to realize she was begging out loud. “Let me suck you, let me taste you, please, sir, please—” She hiccuped, nearly crying with how badly she wanted him. “I’ll be so good, I promise.”

“Yeah?” he asked, cupping her cheek. “You want to swallow my cock like a greedy whore?”

She nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. “Please, I need it.”

“You do?” His eyes darted between hers, then he smirked. “Ah, you do. My cockslut is desperate to get her mouth stuffed.”

He untied her, then stood next to the bed and started undoing his belt. Rey crawled towards him rapidly, then fumbled to help him open his fly. The zipper burred down, and she reached in, fishing his cock out from the slit in his boxers.

She gasped at her first sight of it, and her pussy throbbed with want. He was perfect—even bigger than her biggest dildo. His flesh was dusky and smooth, lined with tantalizing veins. He was uncircumcised, and the ruddy head of his cock was pushing out from his foreskin. Rey wrapped her hand around him, eyes widening when her fingers didn’t quite meet.

“Like what you see?” he asked, stroking her hair.

She nodded, unable to stop staring. She pumped her hand once, and his foreskin retracted more, revealing all of that delicious, smooth cap. She licked her lips, then leaned in and sucked the tip into her mouth.

He grunted, both hands fisting in her hair. “There you go,” he said, nudging deeper into her mouth. “Take it, baby.”

She breathed deeply through her nose and pushed further, until his cock was pressing at the back of her throat. She wanted to gag, but she focused on relaxing. She’d never sucked a dick this big, never attempted to deepthroat, but there were still several inches left to take. She pumped a few times, sliding her lips to his tip and back, gathering saliva to lubricate the slide. Then she took a deep breath, took his cock deep again… and swallowed.

Ben shouted, fingers tugging at the roots of her hair. “Holy shit,” he said. “Rey, holy shit.”

It was hard to focus on anything but the cock now lodged in her throat, but even as her eyes beaded with tears of discomfort, Rey felt a surge of triumph. She was being good, proving that she could take him in every way. She bobbed her head a little, getting used to the feeling of having her throat crammed full of cock.

One of Ben’s hands lowered to lightly circle her throat, as if he wanted to feel where she was taking him in. “That’s it, slut,” he said, thrusting gently in time with her movements. “Sucking cock like a pro, so horny you’ll do anything for me. Isn’t that right?” She couldn’t answer, obviously, but he didn’t seem to require any input from her. “Yeah, that’s right,” he said, grunting a little each time he went as deep as he could go. “You’re so greedy, such a good fucktoy. I’m going to fuck every one of your holes whenever I want, and you’re going to let me.”

The sound of him fucking her throat was loud, wet, and filthy. His balls slapped her chin on every stroke. Rey reached up to cradle his heavy sac, loving the weight against her palm. Ben gasped, then abruptly pulled out of her mouth. Rey whined in loss, spit dribbling down her chin as she leaned forward, trying to suck him in again.

“No,” he said firmly, the hand on her throat tightening as he held her in place. “You’ll swallow my cum soon, but right now I need to be inside you.” He looked wild: nostrils flaring, chest heaving. His cheeks burned red. “Get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed,” he ordered.

Rey did, rejoicing internally that she was finally, finally going to get the dicking she wanted. The denied orgasms had left her so wet, it was trailing down her thighs. She quivered as she waited for him to join her, her entire body singing with desire and joy. She looked over his shoulder, smiling when she saw him opening one of the Magnum condoms and rolling it over his shaft. He stretched the sheath tight, that ridiculous cock filling it to capacity.

Ben crawled onto the bed. At some point, he’d taken off his shoes, but other than that, he was still fully dressed. Rey couldn’t wait to see that monument of a body, but there was something erotic about being naked and debased while he was still fully dressed. He knelt between her legs, and Rey sighed with happiness. But rather than thrust into her the way she wanted, Ben reached between her legs from behind and filled her with one finger.

“More,” she said. The finger retreated, and she realized her mistake. “Sorry, sir. I just… I really want you. It’s not enough.”

“I know it isn’t, greedy girl,” he said in a low, seductive voice. The finger returned with a second, and that stretched her nicely, but it was a far cry from what she knew she was about to experience. “But I have to make sure you’re ready.”

“I am,” she whined, shoving her hips back. “I’m so ready.”

“I’ll decide that, brat.” He crooked the fingers downward, seeking out the rough patch on the inside wall of her vagina. He stroked it, and she shivered as pleasure flashed through her, bright and hot. “You have the most beautiful cunt I’ve ever seen or felt,” he told her, continuing to massage her G-spot. His other hand reached around her hips to strum at her clitoris. “I can’t wait to fill you up the way you deserve.”

“Yes,” she moaned, rocking into the touch. Her orgasm was building fast, and though she wanted to come so badly it hurt, she wanted it to happen when he was inside her. “Please, sir, I want to come on your cock.”

“Mmm.” He pulled his fingers out, then shifted, notching the tip of his cock against her entrance. “That’s my perfect whore. You know this pussy is mine. Your orgasm’s mine, too. I own every inch of you right now, do you understand?”

“I understand,” she gasped, looking over her shoulder. His face was so stern, but fire burned in his eyes. He smiled at her… then thrust forward, his thick cock parting her folds and sinking inside.

Rey moaned. He was going slowly, but it was still overwhelming. Her pussy stretched around him, clinging to the firm intrusion. She’d never been this full in her life, and he was still going…

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he grunted. “Tight little pussy, squeezing me like you never want to let go.”

She didn’t. The way his cock filled her up was putting pressure on the plug in her ass, too. She was filled to capacity, her entire lower body stuffed full of him, her clit a swollen, throbbing pinpoint of need.

With a grunt, he thrust in those last few inches, and Rey saw stars. She shivered all over, and when her cunt squeezed his cock, Ben groaned. “Perfect,” he panted, running a hand down her sweat-slicked spine. “Such a little thing, but you’re taking me so well.”

He pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in. His cock nudged against her cervix in a bright flash of pleasure-pain, and his pelvis bumped the end of the plug, jostling it in a way that made Rey moan. “Yes,” she breathed. “So good.”

He gripped her hips in his massive hands, fingers curving around her and biting into her skin. They were her anchor as he set a steady rhythm, pumping between her thighs. Every surge of his cock knocked a desperate sound out of her, and soon the air was full of filthy groans and the slap of skin on skin as he fucked her mercilessly. “This pussy is mine,” he growled as he slammed into her again and again. “And I’m going to take such good care of it, Rey.”

She nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Her arms gave out, and she braced her forearms on the bed, fingers clenched in the sheets and cheek pressed against the pillow. Every hard thrust made her breasts jiggle, and she reveled in the feeling of being used so thoroughly.

He leaned over her, planting one hand on the bed as the other reached around to settle between her legs. He started rubbing her clit, rough circles that coincided with each deep thrust, each nudge of the plug in her ass. “You’ve been such a good little slut,” he murmured as those fingers wrung more cries out of her. “Giving me everything I want so sweetly.”

Rey moaned and nodded, cheek rubbing over the soft pillowcase. She covered his hand with hers, wanting to feel his strong fingers and trace the veins on the back of his hand. She wanted every piece of him she could get.

“Do you think you deserve to come?” he asked roughly. His next thrust was rough, too, making her squeak and scrabble at the sheets.

“Only if you say so, sir.” He owned her, body and soul.

The breath shuddered out of him. “That’s right, baby. Only if I say so. And this time… I do say so. You’ve been so good. You deserve it.”

Rey moaned loud and long. His fingers kept rubbing, rubbing, and his cock kept hammering into her, filling her fuller than anything ever had, and the tension gathering in her lower belly was almost unbearable. “Yes, yes,” she chanted as he drove her towards the peak. “Oh my God. Ben!”

The tension snapped in a hot burst of ecstasy, and she screamed. Her pussy fluttered around him in rhythmic pulses that went on and on, an exquisite release made even more intense by the pressure in her ass. She was drowning in pleasure, absolutely lost to this moment and this man.

He fucked her through it, hard and steady, growling filthy endearments under his breath. “Rey,” he finally gasped. “I’m going to—” Then he slammed into her one last time, burying himself deep while he twitched and swore over her.

When it was done, he stayed inside her for a few long moments. Their loud gasps filled the air as they both caught their breaths. Then he pulled out, and they groaned simultaneously.

He tied the condom off, then tossed it in the waste bin. “Holy shit,” he said, staring at her with wide, dazed eyes.

For her part, Rey was absolutely incapable of movement. She moaned in agreement, ass still high in the air where he’d left her.

His smile grew soft. “Here, baby,” he said, gently guiding her onto her side. He dragged some pillows over and set them up at the head of the bed, then helped shift her until she was on her back, propped up by the pillows. The plug was still a heavy weight in her ass, but Rey couldn’t be bothered to remove it just yet. Ben grabbed the glass of water off the nightstand and held it to her lips. “Little sips,” he told her. “You need to hydrate.”

Rey’s hands were trembling too much to hold the glass, so she let him tip the water into her mouth. She drank eagerly; she hadn’t even realized how thirsty she was.

“Good girl,” Ben murmured as he pulled the glass away from her mouth and set it back on the nightstand. Then he settled in next to her, tugging her into his arms.

Rey pressed her face into his shirt, breathing in the smell of his sweat mingled with deodorant and the laundry detergent they shared. He smelled good: like home.

“You’re incredible,” he said softly, hand tracing up and down her back. “A real-life miracle.”

She giggled, feeling slightly drunk from the endorphins. “I thought I was a dirty little slut,” she said.

“Well, yeah,” he said. When she peeked up at him, she saw him smiling. “But only when you want to be. Doesn’t make you any less of an angel.”

Her eyes pricked with tears and she cuddled into him again, wrapping her arms around his broad torso. “You’re my miracle, too,” she mumbled. “I’d given up on ever using those Magnums.”

He chuckled. “By my count, darling, you’ve got thirty-five left. Should last us a few days, at least.”

She groaned. “A few days of that and I’m a dead woman.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” Ben rested his chin on her head. “So,” he said after a long pause. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

He sounded almost bashful, and Rey had to laugh at the shift away from his hyper-dominant persona. “Are you kidding me?” she asked, tipping her head up to grin up at him. “There’s no way I’m letting you go now.”

“Good,” he said, grinning back at her. “I’m not going to let you go, either.”

\---

The Magnum condoms lasted more than a few days. They lasted exactly a week.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two prompts:
> 
> [Prompt 1:](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1250911393328451584) rey finds out its national horny day and gets upset because she hasn’t been laid in months. she complains to her roommate ben who offers to fix her problem. bonus: make it super kinky
> 
> [Prompt 2:](https://twitter.com/AppalachianCold/status/1247574111095787526) Ever optimistic & always prepared but too busy to date, Size Queen Rey finds she has 33 magnum condoms that expire in 4 months. Never wasteful, Rey is determined to make good use of her treasure. Her quiet & mysterious roommate watches her struggle with dating apps, worried & wondering what has spurred her to suddenly jump back in the game. Rey's drunken but firey late night rant about men, BDE, preparedness, and her stupid eternal optimism puts things in a whole new light for Ben...
> 
> I hope you liked this filth! If you did, please let me know <3


End file.
